I'll fix this for us
by Lucy CSLV
Summary: Sherlock decides finally tell Joan he was falling for her. He's sick of their cell phones ringing every time he tries tell about his feelings with her, but tonight we'll fix this.


Authors note: This is my first Elementary fanfiction. Please, be kind, try not to offend me, and review in case you do not like something. I'm open to suggestions.

* * *

"God damn, every time I try telling Watson what I'm feeling for her, this fuck cellphone start ringing. I need to fix this".

Whit this thought, Sherlock was going to bed after almost get confess Watson that now he's ready for a relationship, and this relationship must be with her. Every single time he thinks of the past of both, he remembers all the times Watson be there for him. Although he was a nasty friend and pisses her off sometimes, he was always ready to catch up for her. Now he had just one certainty: he was absolutely, completely, totally in love with Watson.

"I think I need to start to call her by Joan, after all this is her name".

Sherlock's mind is a tricky place. He's dreadful with social relationships – of any kind – and he doesn't know how to deal with feelings for another person. Even though he fell for Irene, with Joan is different. She's completely closed about her feelings, but she has those eyes that absolutely deliver her. And her hair is just completely fucking awesome. He feels he can fully trust her. He feel he can tell her anything and she will know how to deal with him. So he made another decision: tonight he'll tell her.

He couldn't sleep. He raised and go to Joan's bed, wait for her.

Xxxxx

Almost mid night. Watson stops at a bar in her way to brownstone. She asks bourbon, double, cowboy. She was completely absorbed about her thoughts. She only can think about him and how she'll tell she likes him. Suddenly she starts to cry because she really doesn't know what to do. It's wrong. Although Sherlock looks don't care at all about any human feeling, he's very sensible and dwell on everything. She must be cautious about that, and he should never know about this feeling.

Xxxxx

At two a.m. in the morning she arrives at home, trying not to do any noise, because she thought he was sleeping. At least should be. She locks the door and climb the steps to her room. When she got in, she saw him, sitting on the edge of her bed, with crossed legs and serious look on his face.

"What happened, Sherlock? Is everything ok? What happened? Why are you looking at me this way….wait, I know that look…just tell me, what's on your mind"?

"My dear Watson, I've been waiting for so long time for this moment, but I really don't know how to start. I…I'm a little desperate right now, I'm scared….."

He began to speak many not understandable words and sentences. He's clearly nervous. So she seat next to him, holds her hand and try to calm him down. She holds his face between his hands, look at his eyes.

"Listen, Sherlock. You know you can tell me anything, it's me you're talking to. I'll never judge you and I'll help with anything I can. You know that'.

He took a deep breath, calm down a little bit and start to try to explain.

"Watson…I mean, Joan. I decide to call you by your first name now. It's more intimate…I've been thinking about that a long time now. You know that I'm very bad with relationships and have no social skills, so, please, understood how difficult this is for me"

"Sure, honey, what's going on"? She told him, holding his hands.

"I'm falling for you. Simple. You're an amazing woman and I falling in love with you….I know that, somewhere in the past I told I not ready for something emotional. I suffered a lot with dating and I didn't want to pass by this hurt again. I'll totally understand if you don't want anything with me. I know this is wrong….between us is wrong because we live and work together…you're my partner. But now, I really want that you be my partner in life to".

She couldn't believe what she heard. Sherlock Holmes, the man who never shows his feelings, is now sitting on her bed, telling her he was in love with her. Yes, this is definitely awkward.

"Ohhw….this is a sort of a shock….I…wait, me? you're in love with me? Are you sure, 'cause we never discuss this…" – Joan start to ramble.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry, Watson. I shouldn't never told you that..."

"Sherlock, that is the most wonderful thing I had ever heard of you. Look, this night, after I'm come home, I was thinking exactly in how tell you I'm also in love with you. I want you more than everything. I desire you. I'm crazy about you". She told him, with tears on hers eyes.

"Joan, I'm really happy right now". In this moment, he put his arms around her and hugged her. He looked to her eyes, kiss her lips tenderly, and tell he love her. "We belong together, my dear Watson". He was frightful, holding back tears. He never told anyone about his feeling. Joan is the very first one.

Realizing how nervous he was, she lay down with him in the bed and start to cherish his head and his face. He was slowly calming down, his heart beats decreased, he began to relax. He dream the day he and Joan will do this together. Their eyes were totally connected.

"We really belong together, Sherlock. You and me are and of line. I never will let you go. We'll have plenty time to do anything…if you understand me…"

"I love you so much. I know we have. Can we try just sleep together today? I never do this and think this is gonna be interesting…and now I revealed my feelings to you, so I'm very nervous…"

"Sure, babe. Let's do this. I'll be here, cuddling you. I also know you're a little insecure, so I promise to you I'll only go to sleep after you…calm down. Now all passed and we officially together. You can always trust me to tell everything. Call me if you need something in the night…" Joan kissed him when she talks.

Sherlock woke up three more times during the night. Every time he looks to Watson, she was awake, taking care of him.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry, go back to sleep. Come here, let me hold you".

"You swear"?

"I totally swear. I love you too much to let you go away again".

They hugged each other and slept embraced for the rest of night, waiting for the next day.

* * *

Pleeease, review :D


End file.
